prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Espinosa
Brandon Espinosa is an American professional wrestler, best known for his work on the independent circuit. He is currently a member of Ohio Valley Wrestling, among other promotions. Professional wrestling career Other promotions (2005–present) On October 8, 2005, Brandon Espinosa made his debut under the name Espy for St. Louis based promotion, Mid-Missouri Wrestling Alliance. On March 29, 2008, he made his first apperence for the National Wrestling Alliance. It was a losing effort against Steven Kennedy. On April 24, 2008 he lost to Human Tornado at'' the ''Juggalo Championship Wrestling' SlamTv!'' taping. On July 23, 2010, at Ring of Honor, he teamed up with Mike Sydal and Ace Hawkins to defeat Jay Bradley, Mark Sterling, and Justin McEntrye. On January 29, 2011, he lost to DaCobra in the first round of the NWA Midwest X-Division Championship tournament. He followed up against the winner of the tournament, Oliver Cain on April 9, 2011. He came up short once again. On April 29, 2011 he won the Pro Wrestling Epic Epic 8 tournament. He defeated Jimmy Jacobs in the tournament finals. On June 19, 2011 he defeated El Generico to retain his'' Pro Wrestling Prestige US Championship. On July 24, 2011 he won the ''Gauntlet for Glory Match ''after pinning Jay Lethal to earn a shot at the ''PWP Heavyweight Championship at any time. He cashed that in on August 14, 2011 to defeat El Generico once again. On October 29, 2011 he defeated Gary Jackson in the St. Louis Cable Cup tournament finals to earn a shot at the MMWA Heavyweight Championship. On November 12, 2011 he retained his Pro Wrestling Epic ''Heavyweight Championship against Jimmy Jacobs. On November 18, 2011 he made his debut for ''World League Wrestling ''challenging Jason Jones for the WLW Heavyweight Championship in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. Espinosa ultimately lost 2 falls to 1. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011–present) On June 8, 2011, Brandon Espinosa made his debut for ''Ohio Valley Wrestling ''in a Dark match for ''OVW TV Episode #616 ''against Randy Terrez. On June 15, 2011, he made his television debut on ''Episode #617 ''in an 8-man OVW Heavyweight Championship tournament qualifing match. He lost once again to Randy Terrez. At ''Saturday Night Special on July 2, 2011, he and partner, Ace Hawkins competed in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Match for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The Champions, The Fat and The Furious, retained the titles. He particiapted in the Television Championship #1 Contender's Battle Royal at the August 6th, 2011 Saturday Night Special. He also participated in the 11-Man Guantlet match for the #1 Contendership to the OVW Heavyweight Championship on Episode #625. Feud With Paredyse On OVW Tv Episode #635 ''and ''#636, he is seen backstage mocking and trading insults with Paredyse. On OVW Tv Episode #638, Espinosa vandalized Paredyse's locker room and wrote on the mirror "Go Home, Queen!" On OVW Tv Episode #639, after his victory over Ace Hawkins, Espinosa walked into his locker room to see that Paredyse returned the favor, writing "I'M HERE, I'M QUEER, GET USED TO IT" on his locker. For the next several weeks, Espinosa and Paredyse would come out and commentate each others matches leading to a couple confrontations, including Paredyse kissing Brandon twice. On OVW Tv Episode #644, Paredyse was celebrating his crowning as King, or Queen as Paredyse insisted on, of Clarkesville and was abruptly interrupted by Espinosa. Espinosa was insulted by Paredyse's changing of the title to a feminine name. This lead to their first on screen, in ring encounter that ended with Espinosa attacking Paredyse from behind. On OVW Tv Episode #645, Paredyse challenged Espinosa to a match at the January 7th, 2012 Saturday Night Special ''and on ''OVW Tv Episode #646, Espinosa accepted the challenge during the "A Moment in Paredyse" segment. At the Saturday Night Special, Espinosa would loose the match after Paredyse grabbed Espinosa in the groin area followed by a Flipping Neckbreaker. Espinosa would attack Paredyse after the match. Following the Saturday Night Special, Espinosa has begun to put a dress on his beaten opponents and put make-up on their face while taunting Paredyse. At the February 4th Saturday Night Special, Espinosa subbed in for Rob Terry to team with the Mascagni Family to take on Jason Wayne, Shiloh Jonze, Johnny Spade, and Paredyse in the Main Event 8 Man Elimination Tag Match. The Mascagni Family and Espinosa lost the match but beat down their opponents and left them there to end the show. On OVW Tv Episode #652, Espinosa was once again the guest on "A Moment in Paredyse" but instead of answering Paredyse's questions, he offered him to be the first guest on his talk show, "Straight Talk" the following week. On OVW Tv Episode #653, alongside long time friend, "Chris," Espinosa had Paredyse as his first guest on "Straight Talk." The segment ended with Espinosa beating down Paredyse and putting him in a dress and make-up. Wrestling Facts *'''Finishing and Signature Moves **The Trendsetter (Straight Jacket Sitout Sleeper Slam) **The Comb Over (Cobra Clutch Face Buster) **The Close-Up (Knockout Punch) *'Theme Music' **'"Junkies for Fame"' by Shinedown (OVW) *'Tag Teams' **Babewatch ***Brandon Aarons ***Mike Sydal **'The Elitism' ***Donovan Ruddick ***'Ace Hawkins' **St. Louis Syndicate/Cartel ***Jaysin Static *'Managed by' **Travis Cook Championships and Accomplishments *'Coliseum Championship Wrestling' **CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCW Lightheavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) ***with Chris Phoenix (1 time) ***with Brandon Aarons (2 times) *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW Livewire Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Unlimited' **IWAU Club Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Missouri Wrestling Alliance - Southern Illinois Championship Wrestling' **MMWA Heavyweight Championship (Current - 1 time) **MMWA-SICW Battle Royal Championship (1 time) **MMWA-SICW Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **MMWA-SICW King of the Battle Royal (1 time) **Wild World of Wrestling Television Championship (Current - 1 time) *'Missouri Wrestling Revival' **Wrestler of the Year (2011) *'Old School Wrestling Alliance' **OSWA Lightheavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Epic' **PWE Heavyweight Championship (Current - 1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'445' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #329 '''of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *Pro Wrestling Prestige' **PWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWP United States Championship (1 time) *'Tennessee Independent Wrestling Federation''' **TIWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links *Brandon Espinosa's Facebook *Brandon Espinosa's Twitter *Brandon Espinosa's YouTube Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:2005 debuts Category:1987 births Category:American wrestlers Category:World League Wrestling current roster